Talk:Siegfried/@comment-31203222-20180102180750/@comment-31734709-20180107034641
Well, this discussion seems kind of already finished, but I'll just add a few points which will actually overlap a bit with Valeth's. As a quick wave clearer, Fergus will have difficulties unleashing his NP simply due to his BBBAQ deck with no NP Generation abilities. Additionally, whilst you've mentioned Fergus' attack buff, you should look and consider whether or not you'll level his skill. As you said you have Okita, and since NA hasn't been around for long, will you really spend your skill gems in his Attack Buff for a simple wave clearer? If you don't, then his attack buff is a rather small buff - let's suppose you leave it at level 4. For three turns, at a seven turns cooldown, he'll have slightly - really only a little more - damage than Siegfried's normal cards, and less than Siegfried's damage for the other 4 turns. That is, over half the time, he'll deal less damage on average than Siegfried. can likely deal more damage than Siegfried on normal attacks if RNG allows you to pull BBB. Since you are searching for NP AOE Clearer, also consider that the bonus will count more during the turn you are using the NP - as such, Siegfried's 1-turn buster is better than Fergus' three turn Attack UP for the purposes of wave clearing - unless you somehow pull off Fergus NP at least twice within the same three turns, which is unlikely without external help, since BBBAQ. Of course, this is considering his third skill being strenghtened. Considering his third skill not being strenghtened, while Siegfried's third skill is dead and useless right now, as far as wave-clearing capabilities goes, Fergus' Third and Second Skills are useless as well - that is because you'll often kill the enemy before they release their own NP, thus making Dodge unnecessary, whilst their normal attacks rarely will be such a large threat that you'll want defense up. And later, Siegfried's third skill will no longer be useless, and will be better for wave clearing in comparison to Fergus' first skill, leaving you with a full set of skills that are good for wave clearing. minor note is that even when just Wave clearing, Siegfried's second skill isn't useless; you'll sometimes deal with enemies that debuff your attack and NP damage harshly, and that skill allows him to wave-clear unhindered. Additionally, Siegfried can use his NP more often, and has two Arts Cards which allow him to fit a little better into teams a little more focused into Arts - and thus, teams more focused in NP usage. I would say to level Siegfried over Fergus if you want better wave-clearing capabilities - even for when the enemy will NOT die in a single AOE NP - and consider it as a slight future investment. Since NA is going through updates a little quicker, it may take less time. Even if the enemy is not a dragon, if it's just your average mob, Siegfried can deal with them just as well as Fergus. If you want Fergus for the BBBAQ deck, then, while from a different class and made of wet paper, I'd suggest taking a look at Kiyohime instead. I have edited and attempted to make this a little more organized, but this post did become a mess. I'm sorry.